(No) Holding Back
by Amcwish
Summary: What if Wyatt wasn't there for the party? Would Callie handle it by herself? AU of "Play" and what would happen after. Lou is also a main character. Brandon/Callie
1. Chapter 1

Callie's POV

I knew this was going to end badly. And I knew they will partially blame me. So I was going to do my best to make sure it doesn't end badly even though it seems inevitable. I decided to call Wyatt for backup.

As I scrolled through my contacts for his name it hit me. He told me yesterday that he had plans all weekend. I hadn't questioned his vagueness but now that I realized I had to bounce people by myself, I started to.

I let Jude have Maddie over so that he wouldn't accidentally wander into the tangled mess this party already was. I definitely didn't want my innocent brother to get in trouble for my idiotic siblings antics.

The guests started coming and my anxiety rose. There were so many people! I was so ready to kill Brandon for this mess he created. Some idiot clogged the toilet so we had no bathroom. When I went to get the plugger I saw flash of plaid fabric in which I assumed to be Connor. I decided that would be the one thing that I would let go tonight even though I had a feeling I would regret it.

A half an hour later(which seemed like a decade. Which included having to clean up Caitlin's throw up from Stef and Lena's sheets) Connor's dad came to the door proving my previous prediction to be true. But I didn't enjoy Connor's dad yelling his head off at me because Connor snuck out. Like it what my fault! I just kept nodding until he decided to check out the area.

Even though it wasn't the best decision I decided to warn Connor about his dad. I opened the door and Jude and Connor seemed startled by my intrusion which I found odd but I dismissed this and warned Connor, who swiftly jumped under the bed.

I decided to go outside for a minute to relax and just breath when I hear something I didn't expect. Brandon was singing, which I thought was odd since I had just talked to Lou and she sounded like she was going to go back to help. I looked to the side of him and realized that Lou was there. But he wasn't only singing, he was singing our song. Tears started to gather in my eyes as I listened very carefully to the only thing that was left of what was our relationship. He looks over to me and I feel like I'm going to burst but I what for what seems like forever, but turned out to be around thirty seconds, for him to turn his head away. Then I ran as fast as I could up the stairs into my room.

Lou's POV:

As I was following along to Brandon's song (which was, I have to admit , really good.), I couldn't help but notice his gaze off towards the side. I look in that direction to see Callie standing there. She seemed like she wanted to listen very carefully to the song as if her life depended on it. Her expression changed slightly, I'm guessing she noticed that Brandon was looking her way and I could tell she was waiting for him to look away. I watched as she ran off looking upset so I decided to follow her.

I whispered to Mat to keep going and I ran as fast as I could to catch up with her.

Callie's POV:

I sat on my bed sobbing into my hands. All the memories we had flooded in my head. All nine weeks of it, from him coming with me to go get Jude to running across the street and hugging him after feeling like I would be forgotten by the family. But what came up the most was our relationship. I was like that for a minute or so until I hear a knock at the door followed someone saying "It's Lou."

Lou? Why is she here? Wait, isn't she supposed to be singing right now?

She spoke again "I saw you run out...are you okay?"

I was half surprised that Lou was being so nice to me. "I'm fine." I tried to say normally but wound up coming out cracked.

She scoffed and said "Obviously not." She opened the door and sat beside me. "What's up?" she asked.

I just sat there and tried to phrase this in a way that sounded casual and not completely odd. I decided not to say anything and she looked like she understood. I told her I was going to check to see if people were coming in to the house.

I walked down the stairs and looked around and saw no one there. I sat down and tried not to make it seem like I had cried for five minutes.

Lou's POV

After we finished the song I wandered back into the Fosters' house. I was about to walk into the living room when I saw Brandon and Callie talking. She seemed tense so I decided to slightly eavesdrop on their conversation.

Brandon seemed nervous as if he thought Callie was going to start yelling at him "I'm sorry...I know that is our song but it's the only one I've written."

"It's fine" she replied in a small voice. "I mean what else were you supposed to sing..." she trailed off smiling slightly.

"Wait a minute... It was their song?" I thought to myself suspiciously, partially understanding. I couldn't help but wonder if they were dating or not. "That wouldn't make sense. They're foster siblings."

I waited until Brandon left and Callie sat there glumly, her face towards the floor. I decided to go ask for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's POV

After Brandon left I couldn't help but think "He called it our song?!" My head was down but I could see a pair of feet coming towards me and they stop and the person sits down next to me. I look up to see Lou sitting next to me.

I had a feeling she had been watching us. This was confirmed when she said in a small voice "I'm sorry".

I couldn't believe it, first Lou was being nice then she apologized. She was different then what she makes people think of her.

Instead of yelling at her for eavesdropping, I softly cried into my hands. She rubbed my knee and when I had stopped she asked "Do you want to talk about it?" In that moment I started talking a mile a minute.

Lou's POV

Callie told me everything about her and Brandon. I had no idea they had dated never mind liked each other! She told me about living independently and about when they broke up. She smiled sadly whenever she came up on their best moments wistfully.

I heard the back door open and watched Callie as she hurriedly grabbed ten tissues and padded her eyes with them.

She let out a sigh of relief when her brother came out. Sorry, I don't know his name. He looked over, seeming concerned. I took that as my time to go find the band. I gave Callie my regards and left awkwardly.

Jesus' POV

As I walked into the house I noticed Callie hurrying to wipe her eyes. She looked up and when she saw me she sighed in relief probably thinking I was someone else, but who? And was she crying because of them?

I didn't notice Lou until she left. I took her place on the couch looked at Callie expectantly, waited for her to explain her sadness. But when that didn't come I simply asked her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Her head slumped and after brainstorming possible ideas I figured out the most probable answer. "Did you and Jude get into a fight?"

She shook her head. Then I didn't get it. If she wasn't in a fight with Jude then I had no idea what it could be. Maybe it was problems with group? Or had a fight with Mariana or moms?

I didn't have time to ask these though since she got up and headed up the stairs. She mumbled something about having to do homework. Which I knew was an excuse, since it was the weekend but I didn't push it.

Her voice seemed cracked and that's when I knew why she had been crying.

I quietly walked up the stairs and noticed her sitting next to his door. Fresh tears glistened her eyes as her eyes darted between the door and the adjacent wall as if trying to decide whether she should go in or not. Instead of talking, to her I went to go clean up the party. I glanced between Callie and the door, she didn't even see me, and thought sadly to myself "Somethings never change."

Brandon's POV

I sat in my room and glanced at the blank music sheet in front of me. I had so many things to say that I couldn't even imagine putting them into one song. On the corner of the paper I drew a heart and wrote C Q A-F. Angry, I pressed the eraser of the short pencil firmly against the paper and scrubbed as hard as I could. Instead I wrote C Q J. Satisfied I decided to try again at writing her another song.

_She was a girl who could never catch a break_

_Who would stay strong for everyone else's sake_

_I was a guy with no troubles at all_

_With straight A's _

_And a future already planned out _

The first verse sounded good so I continued, trying to keep myself from crying as I thought about our memories.

I came up with more and before I knew it I had finished it. I sang it over and over for it to sink in.

Callie's POV

After the, very productive conversation I had with Jesus, I told him I was doing homework, and walked upstairs deciding to go to bed early. But when I walked past Brandon's room, I stopped, hearing his soft and simple voice. It sounded like he wrote a new song. It was probably about Lou. He was over me while I was sitting here next to his bedroom door. He paused a moment then continued like he was starting over from the beginning so I listened intently.

_She was a girl who could never catch a break_

_Who would stay strong for everyone else's sake_

_I was a guy with no troubles at all_

_With straight A's _

_And a future already planned out_

_Everyday I think about the day we first met_

_And how much we have changed since then_

_This same broken girl has my heart_

_Even though I tell everyone she doesn't_

_The girl who has hopes_

_The girl who has dreams _

_The girl who has _

_Me _

_Her smile kills me every time _

_Even though I know it shouldn't_

_Her beauty takes my breath away_

_If we were normal it wouldn't_

_If I imagine us together again_

_I know we couldn't, couldn't, couldn't_

_This same broken girl has my heart_

_Even though I tell everyone she doesn't_

_The girl who has hopes_

_The girl who has dreams _

_The girl who has _

_Me_

_Everyday I think about the day we first met_

_And how much we have changed since then_

_This same broken girl will always have my heart_

_Even though I tell everyone she won't _

_The girl who has hopes_

_The girl who has dreams _

_The girl who has hopes_

_The girl who has dreams _

_The girl who has _

_Me_ **(AN: I wrote this song so if you review, would you mind putting what you though of the song and what you thought of the chapter separately so that in the future I know if writing a song for this is a good or bad idea. Thanks! I appreciate it!)**

I cried, wishing he would never stop singing this song, which was another one that was ours.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I decided to use Waiting For Superman by Daughtry in this chapter because I just love it so much. In my book it's tied with Outlaws for favorite songs. Jude isn't talking, I was about to cry when they were trying to talk to him! **

Callie's POV

After a couple minutes, I stopped crying. My ears listened for music but all I heard were footsteps towards the door. I instantly panicked. I was hoping that the music would deafen the sound of my crying but with no music there was nothing to cover it. Which meant he had to hear me.

Knowing he would be opening the door any second, even any millisecond, I sprinted down the hall and out the door, stopping at the steps. I never looked behind me, but I knew he followed me.

Brandon's POV

I stopped playing and tucked myself into bed. I listened for the crickets and the occasional rustle of the leaves but tonight it was different. I no longer heard these calming sounds but instead heard someone crying behind the door. I looked under the door and saw halves of two flip flops, the person must be kneeling. I slowly walked to the door, hoping the person would hear me so I didn't scare them. As I opened the door I saw none other than Callie running down the hall.

So of course I followed. I followed until she went out the door. I decided to watch Callie from the window.

Then I realized something: she heard my song. Well, technically it's hers. She wasn't supposed to hear it though.

She isn't supposed to know I'm not over her.

Callie's POV:

I waited for Brandon to come and sit next to me, panicking on what I was going to say and what he was going to say. He wasn't supposed to hear me though. He can't know that I'm not over him. After a couple of minutes I pulled out my headphones and my phone, hoping to get the song Brandon was singing out of my head and replace it with my favorites. But instead I got something worse.

I loved this song, but was a painful asset to the situation. Of course "Waiting for Superman" had to come on. I still listened to it though, I really loved this song.

_"She's talking to angels, counting the stars, making a wish on a passing car."_

I looked up at the sky. The water in my eyes made the stars look brighter. Yeah, that was it, the water, not the situation that Brandon wasn't coming after me. That's what I kept telling myself hoping I would eventually believe it. So far it wasn't working.

_"She's dancing with strangers, falling apart. Waiting for Superman to pick her up."_

Even though I shouldn't have, I quietly wished he would come after me. Say something to persuade me that it is worth it. That we were worth it.

I sat there waiting for superman but he never came.

The next day was centered on the aftermath of the party. Lena and Stef must have had a really good time on their babymoon because our only punishment was to clean out the garage that day. It wasn't that bad, it was fun to see all of the family's memories: Mikey the Bikey, The Vase and Brandon's first piano (which happened to be the little pretend ones that 4-5 year olds play with).

We finished early so Stef and I decided to go meet Sophia. I was afraid that Jude would be afraid that I would like Sophia better and it seemed like he was fine when I left but then a day later, Jude stopped talking to everyone. He wouldn't even talk to me. Connor seemed really concerned. I could tell that he thought it was his fault that Jude wasn't talking to anyone.**(AN: I saw the sneak peek where Connor talks to Lena, it was so sweet and sad! Connor was on the verge of crying!)**

I decided that I needed to get away from all the drama with the Quinns and Brandon so I decided to go on a date with Wyatt. I sat on the porch and waited for Wyatt. I felt bad but I was hoping that Wyatt would blow me off so that I could have an excuse to be mad at him. But of course he was sweet and kind Wyatt, who did show up.

He picked me up and we ate at a McDonald's that wasn't far from my house. I couldn't help but notice Brandon watching us leaving from the window. I smiled to myself at this.

The car came to a halt and I was back at the house. I had mixed feelings as I said my goodbye to Wyatt with the usual 'Had a great time!' and 'I'll text you later'. The date hadn't proved to be the best distraction, seeing that I hadn't paid attention to a single word Wyatt said. I felt bad about that. Wyatt was such a good person and he was now only a distraction to me. I had hurt all of these good people. Wyatt...Brandon...all of them. Heck, Brandon was this model student before I came, that's what I've heard, and not that long ago he gets beaten up for selling fake IDs.

I looked over towards the driveway.

There is only one car there.

It's Brandon's

Crap.

As soon as I notice this I start to take quicker steps. But then I realize, quicker most always means louder. And the louder things are the most noticeable. I hear footsteps coming towards the door.

Did he have to notice I was here? Why couldn't he just be playing the piano and realize I'm here when everyone else is home?

Too late.

The door opens and he is running, seeming slightly desperate. For a moment I wonder if that's how I looked when he came to visit me at the group home. Then I am hit with a question I was hoping he would ask.

"What happened last night?" He looks at me his eyes are filled with concern, but there is something else there, something that hasn't been there in a while. Hope.

"What are you talking about?" My voice is small and barely audible which didn't help my case. The 'playing dumb' card wasn't going to work this time. I suddenly become infatuated with the ground beneath me, avoiding his gaze.

"Come on, Callie. I heard you outside of my room last night. Why were you crying?" He knew the answer, at least I'm almost sure he did. What I am most afraid of is his unwavering gaze, because if look at him, I will crumble.

Brandon's POV:

"I heard your song. Who was it about? Lou?" she asks, her voice still small, cracking with the mention of Lou. She sounds afraid of the answer.

I took her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me. I say four words that I have been waiting to say ever since she came to my dad's apartment that day and asked if she was hurting me. "I'm not over you."

"I'm not over you either" It was a whisper but it was loud and clear to me. It was the answer to all of the questions in my mind. It wasn't just an answer though, it was an approval. An approval for something that I had wanted to do ever since we broke up.

I kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Wyatt's POV

I waited, like I usually do, until she went into the house or one of her family members comes and gets her. But this time it was Brandon who came out. I slightly hit the gas so that I was leaving in slow-motion...they didn't seem to notice.

I decided this was crazy and that I should trust her enough not to spy on her so I drove a bit faster, but first, I looked in the side mirror. My heart stopped for a second and for a second I was heart-broken but then I was furious.

I did the sharpest U-turn ever. Which, let's just say...angered a lot of people. I felt like shouting at them "Is your girlfriend kissing her ex-boyfriend, who did I mention was her brother? No? Well then shut up! Mine Is!" I stopped shortly at the house. The screeching of the breaks alarmed them, breaking them apart.

Callie's POV:

A high pitched noise filled my ears. I quickly broke apart from Brandon and looked up to see none other than Wyatt. Only one thing ran through my mind:

Uh-oh.

I looked over to Brandon whose expression looked guiltily and scared like when you are little and you take a cookie from the cookie jar when you haven't had supper and your parents catch you. But we were 16, this was Wyatt, and it this problem was much bigger than eating dessert before supper.

Wyatt's expression was one of utter rage, something that almost never is seen with him. He says one sentence with so much venom and anger that surprised me, Brandon and maybe himself, it's not the words that hurt, it's his tone and how slowly he says it that scares me the most: "I hope you two are very happy together."

With one last slam of the driver's door he speeds off to who knows where to do who knows what, which frightened me but not as much as his words he spat out. It all hit me at once as I ran towards the house, up the stairs and into Mariana and I's room.

I was bawling, the warm tears hitting my faces almost in a rhythmic beat: drop drop...drop drop... I couldn't breath but I wasn't struggling as if there was a calm way of suffocating. I knew I wasn't. I knew I was freaking out and blowing this way out of proportion but it felt so real. But what scared me the most is that he didn't know. Moms and I agreed to tell everyone when I was ready. I hadn't even told Wyatt yet. Needless to say, I wasn't ready yet... Questions of the unknown filled my brain. What will Brandon think? Will he be mad at me?

I sat there like that until Mariana came up oblivious to the situation. I tried to wipe my face before she came up, I'm guessing she was talking to Brandon downstairs or something because she took longer than usual, which gave me time. When she came up she started rambling on and on about the dance team. I tried to listen to try and get my mind off of everything but it was no use.

Brandon's POV:

I heard a knock at the door. It sounded angry though like they had knocked a couple times already. They probably did, seeing as all I had doing for the past half an hour was thinking about Callie. The knock was followed by: "Hey Foster! I don't have all day!" It was Lou. I opened the door before she threatened to quit the band again.

She walked in and said "Took you long enough."

"Sorry" I responded absentmindedly. I could tell she noticed but I guess she shook it off because she took her things and went into the garage with me following shortly behind.

Lou began to set up. "So you know that song you sang at the party , Outlaws? Let's work on it a bit so that we can preform-"

"No!" I say almost screaming "It's not for the band." I said simply. Instead of getting yelled at about interrupting her and questions about why we can't use the song she unexpectedly dropped the topic almost like she knew something...I didn't much time to think about it:

Lou was almost done setting up when Callie walked in.

"Hi...Stef's home..." She said almost cautiously. "Just thought you wanted to know..." she continued awkwardly.

"Thanks for telling me" I said with almost the same amount of awkwardness. She then left, my eyes watching until she was out of sight.

Lou laughed and I turned around questioningly. "What?!" I asked suspiciously.

She laughed again "Nothing" she hesitates before she continues "You guys are dorky together though. It's kinda adorable.." Thank goodness we were in the garage so Mom wouldn't hear her.

"What-What do you mean?" I stutter nervously. This made her double over in laughter.

"Stop the act, Brandon, Callie told me everything" She stated simply as if it wasn't a big deal. I could feel my eyes widen. Why would Callie say anything? Especially to Lou...Wait a minute, Brandon, maybe she doesn't know you guys dated, maybe Callie told her something less important.

"Like how you guys used to date..." Well that hope went out the window.

"And how you wrote Outlaws for her..." she continued. When did Callie tell her all of this?!

"Oh." was all I could say. Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything else she kept going.

"So it's okay that we can't use Outlaws for the band. I was just asking just in case. It's pretty good."

I smiled and said "Thank you"

We worked on the other songs for an hour and she left. Everyone was home by then, so we had dinner. As soon as everyone was done I went to my room to do my homework. A half an hour later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door is opened and none other than Callie is standing in front of me. She came in and sat on my bed.

Callie's POV:

He looks at me questioningly. Then he starts to speak. " You told Lou about us" he says accusingly.

I smile. "Yes, yes I did." I answer.

"So there is an us now!" he almost shouts like he caught me mess up. He is smiling ear to ear now. I can feel mine grow bigger too. Until I remember what I needed to tell him.

"Brandon?" I said hoping for dear life that my voice didn't crack. He looks at me with all of the seriousness in the world.

I take a breath "We can't be together." My hopes of saying that went out the window, with it cracking on the last word.

Together.

To-get-her.

It was a hidden message that always seemed to be his wish. To get her. To get me. It was always that way.

Instead of getting mad at me and yelling he spoke softly " Why not, Callie? The papers haven't been signed yet, we don't know when you will be adopted." you could hear the hurt in his voice.

I spoke even softer almost in a whisper "Yes we do."

He looks at me with utter confusion "What?" he asks.

I take a breath hoping someone would interrupt so I wouldn't have to tell him. But I did. It took everything I had in me

"Robert did sign the papers. I'm getting adopted next Saturday."


	5. Chapter 5

Callie's POV:

I looked nervously at the floor, waiting for him to say something, anything. But he stayed silent which scared me. We already had one silent person in the house...but two would make it too quiet.

"Oh" I sighed with relief that he at least said something. "I'm going to go...get something to eat..." he continued. I awkwardly stepped aside to let him pass, slightly regretting it. I followed a little while behind him, far enough back so he didn't notice me.

His speed increased as he reached the stairs, jogging down them. I guess one of our moms was there because as he ran out the door he told the person "I'm going for a walk..."

Oh crap.

That sounded more cracked and hurt than I was hoping. But honestly what did I expect?

I walked the stairs at a completely different pace, very, very, slowly. Jesus with also in the room and he and Lena were exchanging glances. Jesus and Lena realize I'm there and turn towards me.

I must have had a worried expression because as soon as Jesus saw my face he said "Ohhhh... I get it." I shot him a look.

I turned towards Lena and said "I told Brandon about next Saturday" trying to be vague so I wouldn't be telling Jesus too.

"Ok, that makes sense..." she says and I run out the door. I hear footsteps going to the right so I follow them. I was almost tip-toeing so I decided so go faster. His footsteps are in sync with mine, the noise pounding in my head: Pat Pat... Pat Pat. He stops for a minute and I stop and watch. I realized he was crying, something the footsteps had blocked out. He starts up his jog and I follow. But he stops again, and I had caught up to him. He stops crying, as if he realized I was there.

I froze. He did.

He turns around and faces me. I brace myself for the worst, afraid he was going to yell at me. But the normally predictable Brandon Foster blew my mind once again.

"I'm sorry." he looks at me so deeply and intensely that my dumb-founded eyes trail down to the concrete. It reminded me of our relationship: there were so many cracks in it but out of the cracks came sprouts of hope.

"I was going to say I was sorry. Why are you sorry?" I looked up just so I could say that. When I was done, my eyes once again find the concrete.

"I was being selfish. I know this is what you want" his eyes were brimming with fresh tears which I felt resembled mine.

"But I shouldn't have sprung all of this on you at once...It's a lot to take, considering..." I replied looking up to him.

"I get it. You need our family, Callie. No matter what it takes" he paused looking deeply into my eyes.

"Nothing matters unless you are happy."

I lose it and cried into his shoulder. Trying to imagine a perfect world. The one I never seem to live in. The one where we could be together and I could live with the Fosters. The one where Liam never existed. The one where my life was perfect. In a perfect world everything would be...perfect. To bad I don't live in that world.

"This is what I want." I croaked out confirming that this was the right thing to do. The best decision. But why did it feel so wrong?

Next Saturday 10am:

Callie's POV:

This was it. In 6 hours I was going to be adopted. I was at the island, enjoying my eggs and bacon. Brandon came down stairs and said "Going to eat Breakfast at Dad's. He's making crepes. I'll be at the adoption-" the word tasted like venom in my mouth when he said it "Dad said not to call him, his phone isn't working." The whole thing sounded too scripted.

"Callie can I borrow some money? The gas is running low." I was the first time he talked to me since the day I told him I was getting adopted.

I hand him $50 dollars (what? Gas prices are high!) making sure he says he will return it.

I still had some suspicion so when he walked out I looked in his pocket for the key to his dad's apartment ( keeps his house and car keys separate 2. Mike never answers the door when he is cooking). I saw the car keys and the money in his hand and only one thing in his back pocket. Something I didn't want to see.

His fake ID.

5:30pm:

Half an hour until my adoption and Brandon still wasn't here. Stef and Lena said something about how they got a call from Lou saying he was fine and they had some really important things to do. None of which was probably true, just a cover-up from his band mates.

I was looking at myself in the mirror, trying to see if this red dress looked like my personality. Oh my gosh, I'm turning it Mariana!

Mariana comes up behind me, scaring me to death. "You look great" she tells me sounding slightly deflated from her usually peppy voice. She sounds...worried.

She gives me a sad smile "He will come" she tells me knowingly.

I look down and whisper softly so only I could hear my words "I hope so."

5:59pm

Everyone is ushering me into the courtroom and I let them but then I stop. He needs to be here. He needs this. No, I need him. Here. Now. I run and in one swift move grab Stef's phone, rushing out of the courthouse. I hop onto a bus and pull up the tracking feature, ready to burst. The location doesn't surprise me. I got a hint of luck seeing that the bus was going in the exact direction O needed to go. I tried to look out the window for the others but it was blocked by an older lady in a pantsuit. I knew what I was going to do.

I was going to find Brandon Foster.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie's POV:

The people on the bus are staring at me now, probably because I am crying so hard. I feel like yelling at them to stop but I know that won't make me feel better. It won't help our situation. It won't help us. Which makes me cry even harder.

I decide to text Lena:

Sorry for running out. I just need Brandon there. His band mates were just covering for him. I used Stef's phone to look up his location: he is at the bar on the corner of 1st and 3rd. I going to go get him.

I sent the message hoping that they wouldn't be insanely mad at me, especially for taking Stef's phone.

The lady standing next to me started to comfort me, asking what was wrong. "Well, what isn't?" I thought to myself. But I needed to let everything out so I decided to unload everything onto her.

Lena's POV:

The image of Callie running out of the courtroom kept replaying in my mind. Millions of questions also entered. Why did she run off? Where did she go? Why did she take Stef's phone? I could tell Stef was thinking all of this too. My phone goes off so I open it to find a text.

"It's Callie" I stat to Stef simply. I read it and I was half panicked but also felt a sense of relief. At least she hadn't ran away again. Stef was looking at me patiently waiting for the news, she looked at my face and hers started to look nervous.

"She went to find Brandon. That's why she took your phone. To track him." I told her. I couldn't read her face.

"Did she tell you where he was?" She asked me. I was hoping she wouldn't have asked that question.

"Yes" I said vaguely.

"And..." she says kind of rudely.

I take a deep breath. "He's at the bar on the corner of 1st and 3rd."

"Those band mates probably made him go." She stats suddenly. I laugh in my thoughts, she had no clue, didn't she.

I think I accidentally laughed out loud because she looks at me weirdly. "What?" She questions.

"Nothing." I tell her hoping it will pass and we can go find Callie and Brandon. But knowing Stef, it doesn't.

"What?" she questions again, this time more forcefully.

"He didn't go there because of the band mates..." I trail off.

"Then why did he?" she questions suspiciously as if it isn't so obvious.

"You know what today is right?" I ask her chuckling slightly.

"July 27th?" She answers which causes me to laugh even more.

"Yes, but what is happening today?" I try again. All I get is a confused expression.

"It's Callie's adoption..." I stat, her expression changes from confused to thoughtful.

"Oh..." is all she says. She starts heading for her car. I nod in understanding of what she is doing and turn towards the kids who were patiently waiting in the lobby chairs.

"Where's mom going?" Mariana asks me.

"She's going to go get Callie. She thinks that Callie needs help...with something..." I try to explain without giving away to much.

"You mean someone." Jesus mumbles. I'm suddenly very confused.

"We heard your conversation." Jude explains simply.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." I tell them.

"You guys were talking very loudly. It was almost impossible not to." Jesus tells us.

"What's going to happen now?" Mariana asked curiously. She took my expression as an approval to continue "I mean we barely were able to schedule this. And we had a late appointment as it is. They won't wait for them."

I nod in understanding and say honestly "I don't know. But no matter what, we will adopt Callie."

"What if this keeps happening?" Jude asked

"Huh?" I ask obviously confused but suspicious.

"I mean what about the next time? There is always a next time. What will happen when Callie's adoption day comes again? Brandon will do this again, Callie will go after him and it will continue. Time repeats itself. And it will. Callie will always want this family but puts everyone before herself. Brandon will always love her. It will never change. If that won't change then this-" He gestures around the courtroom trying to emphasize to us the second failed adoption of Callie Quinn Jacob. "will never change. It will always repeat. It's a vicious cycle" He stated not angrily but sadly. He looked down at his shoes glumly.

"Cycles can be broken, Jude. We will adopt Callie. No matter what." I tell him as I put a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me with glassy eyes and my heart breaks for him. "Even if we have to handcuff both Brandon and Callie to chairs." I chuckled and smiled slightly and so does Jude.

"It will all be okay."

Callie's POV:

I step out of the bus on to 3rd Street. The lady I was talking to waved goodbye and told me good luck. After telling her about Brandon and I, she told me about her foster family and the same thing happened to her old foster daughter. She said her name was Sophia and was a freshman in high school. She explained how Sophia's father had taken her away from her mother when she was little. Then how when Sophia was eight, when her mother died in a car crash, her father ran off leaving Sophia alone. A neighbor called CPS a week later when she noticed the kid getting thinner and thinner by the day when she had always been healthy. Then she was put into foster care and placed in her house. She had had a foster kid there when she came and the she fostered her for five years. Sophia had a good life at the house and even went to a prestigious private school but she never wanted to get adopted because she believed her father would come back. But then Sophia started dating her foster brother behind her back. When she found out that her foster children were dating she didn't send Sophia away, she just told them to keep it a secret, but one day her foster license needed to be renewed so a social worker came over and caught Sophia and her foster brother kissing. They removed both Sophia and the foster brother from the home and the lady wasn't allowed to foster again. Then one day Sophia came back asking if she knew what happened to the foster brother saying that she found out her father had drowned from a local newspaper and got adopted by a really nice family. She told Sophia that she didn't know and then Sophia left and she never saw her again **(AN: Did I just make that too obvious?)**

I waved back and watched the bus leave. I crossed the street the bar came into my view, a limp body leaning up against it, facing the street. I stopped and did a test. I took out Stef's phone called him. The guy looked at his hand and it up to his face.

"What?!" He says irritated, his voice wavering. Sure of the match I ended the call and walked towards him stoically. He looked at me and held a plastic smile on his face. He laughed bitterly which scares me.

"How did the adoption go, sis?" He asked emphasizing the last word. "Came to kiss me." he laughs again more manically.

I back away slightly "You are scaring me." I admitted.

He scoffs, shaking his head "It was my turn to run away. It was my turn to let you worry and not know where you were or if you were okay." he stats grabbing a the last beer from the six pack and started chugging it. I grabbed it quickly and tossed it out.

He lashed out at me, yelling "You take everything away from me don't you! My good life, my heart. All of it! You monster!"

I barely had time to process this when I see Stef's car pull up to the curb.


	7. Chapter 7

Stef's POV:

I pulled up to the address Callie had given Lena. Brandon was completely yelling his head off while Callie looked like she was about to cry. I honked the car horn which startled Callie and Brandon just stopped his rant facing me expressionless.

"Get in!" I demand sternly.

Callie practically ran to the front seat while Brandon stumbles to the back mumbling but just loud enough for Callie and I to hear "And she takes that too! Add it to the list." Callie flinches at his words, looking down at the ground.

I suddenly become even more angry at him and made a mistake by saying "What did you say?!" raising my voice at him.

And the ball of thread starts unraveling...

"You heard me!" He yells. "Add it to the never-ending list of things she has taken from me!"

"She hasn't taken anything from you." I tell him sternly but not yelling

And unraveling...

"Are you kidding?! She took everything from me! I'm a wreck and it's all because of her!" he shouts pointing to Callie who sharply inhales. I slap his hand.

I'm thinking carefully of what to say next.

Because it's a lot harder to wind the thread back up after it all comes undone.

Callie's POV:

I feel like sobbing into my hands but instead I say "He's right, Stef" I could tell Stef was about to say something so I give a small apology.

Brandon bursts out his sick laugh again. "And she even admits it!" He shouts as the disturbing laugh fills the car.

Stef is about to say something but Brandon stops her "Don't defend her! She even admits it! She knows what's she's done to me and so do you so don't try to even say otherwise!"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Stef look over to me sympathetically but my eyes don't leave the floor as I keep thinking

This is all my fault.

Stef's POV:

We pull up to the driveway.

"GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!" I shout at Brandon which startles Callie but Brandon puts his hands up mockingly and steps out of the car into the house tripping countless times. Callie walks slowly as if she is going to die when she enters the house. I follow behind.

Mariana, Jesus, Jude and Lena are sitting at the table. Brandon swings the door open causing a loud bang of the door hitting the wall and starts heading up the stairs.

Before I can, Lena yells after him "Get back here now!" Brandon keeps going so Lena and I follow.

"You guys stay here. No eavesdropping. I MEAN IT!" I shout from the stairs.

Callie's POV:

As soon as Stef, Lena and Brandon left I started crying into my hands. Jude comes over and rubs my back sympathetically.

I stop and look up. Mariana instantly says " Something big must of happened! Spill!" I hear the sound of a foot stomping followed by a yelp from Mariana.

Jesus and Jude chuckle slightly while Mariana gives them threatening looks.

"It's all my fault" I whisper to myself "I completely screwed him."

"That's crazy, Callie! Whatever has happened to him was his fault not yours." Mariana stats

I look up, I hadn't realized they had heard me. "He was perfect before I came. He said it. I completely messed up his whole life."

Mariana's face is full of shock. "He said that?!"

I nod slightly "Because it's true"

Next I see Jude run angrily up the stairs. I know where he is going, and it's not his own room.

It's Brandon's.

Stef's POV:

"First off, let's just make it clear you aren't leaving this room for anything except school for a month! No band!" Lena shouts

"NO TWO, TWO MONTHS!" I shout louder looking at him as he shifts his weight from one leg to another.

Lena looks at me challengingly. "Stef..." she trailed off but I was fired up.

"You should've heard what he said Lena!" I explained to Lena.

"I said what I needed to say!" Brandon spoke angrily staring up at them.

"WHAT YOU SAID WAS UNCALLED FOR AND FALSE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU, GOT IT?!"

"Got it" he mumbled looking down at the ground I was about to make him say it louder but someone came in the room.

"Jude? Why are you in here sweetie? Do you need anything?" Lena asks

Jude doesn't say a word, all he does is march over to Brandon. I know exactly what's happening and I guess my expression showed it because Lena gave me a confused look like she was saying " Is there something I'm missing?"

There is.

The thread can't help but keep getting more tangled in itself.

Jude's POV:

I storm into Brandon's room and look him in the eye. My demand turned into a low growl "What. Did. You. Say. To. My. Sister?" My gaze unwavering. Neither is his. But mine was piercing. His was just fogged.

"I told her that my life is screwed up because of her and everything bad that has happened is because of her." Stef's expression is one of complete anger but Lena's was shocked, an expression that matched my own. And I knew that what I did next would get more shocked expressions but I didn't had no right to say any of that about Callie.

But the thing is, it even shocked me, which is understandable.

Because the next thing I know, I punched Brandon in the face.


End file.
